bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack O' Lantern Crisis
Jack O' Lantern Crisis is the second half of the fifth episode of season 4 of VeggieTales Kids. Major Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Archibald Asparagus *Junior Asparagus *Laura Carrot *Mr. Nezzer *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *Mr. Squashy Minor Characters *Mr. Singalot Cameo Appearances None Plot It is 2 weeks before Halloween. Mr. Singalot tells the students that it's almost time to leave. So they sing 1 more Halloween song about a ghost who lost his boo. The bell rings, and Bob, Larry, and Archibald walk to math class. Mr. Squashy tells the students that there is no homework today, so they will be watching PBS instead. Bob asks Mr. Squashy if they have a VCR or DVD player. Mr. Squashy answers that he has live TV and a VCR in this class. Luckily, Bob remembered to bring his recorded VHS tape his parents made him. Mr. Squashy pops the tape into the VCR, and it shows the Clifford the Big Red Dog episode, Boo. Mr. Squashy tells the class that there will be no talking while the episode is on, because talking can interrupt the sound of the TV. He also tells the class that there is 1 scene that freaks him out and makes him cry. During a scene where a ghost travels near the man and woman, Mr. Squashy screams, and then starts crying, and blowing his nose. After the Clifford the Big Red Dog episode ends, there is a Clifford's Big Idea segment, and the end credits. Bob says he can't wait for his favorite part, the funding and PBS Kids logo. After the sponsors, Bob is curious to find out what PBS Kids logo appears after the funding. Mr. Squashy says "Let's find out." The students say, "It's a caveman. It's a scuba diver. It's a robot. Mr. Squashy says, "I love the spring bud background with the blue bubbles at the end." Mr. Squashy takes the tape out, and turns off the TV. He then tells students that they will carve pumpkins. Bob makes a silly pumpkin, Larry makes a scary pumpkin, and Jimmy and Jerry are about to make sad pumpkins, when Mr. Nezzer destroys Jimmy and Jerry's pumpkin. Mr. Squashy punishes Mr. Nezzer by telling him he will lose recess today and all of next week. Jimmy and Jerry get 2 brand new pumpkins and make the pumpkins sad. Then, everyone cuts the pumpkins out Then, Bob the Tomato uses the restroom as the episode fades out Trivia * Bob the Tomato's VHS tape his parents made him was recorded on October 11, 2000, a year and a day before this episode aired. * This episode takes place on Friday, October 12, 2001, which is the actual air date of this episode. * This is the only time the PBS Kids logo (Dash Transformation variant) appears twice in a row. Once on Mr. Squashy's TV after the Clifford the Big Red Dog funding, and again after the VeggieTales Kids funding * Clifford the Big Red Dog is a TV show that actually aired in real life on PBS Kids from September 4, 2000 (during the season 3 premiere of VeggieTales Kids), to February 25, 2003 (during the season 5 finale of VeggieTales Kids). * Just like No Smoking, the sound of Mr. Squashy crying is the same crying sound as Squidward Tentacles from the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, Just One Bite, which aired a week earlier. Gallery Category:VeggieTales Kids episodes